The Family Life of Souma Hatsuharu
by IanPeriwinkle
Summary: Hatsuharu was not helped. He was not 'saved', like the others. The girl had helped everybody, from ruthless Kyou, to helpless little Kisa. She'd even helped his girlfriend! But not him. Because he was just too... different.
1. Chapter One: He Stuttered

'Haru groaned. He knew that he had to get up, but as it was a Wednesday, he really couldn't be bothered. However, as he knew that Momiji would be there in a short while to drag him off to school, he may as well get ready then.

There was a sharp, repeated tap on his door, and his mother barged in, a thick layer of make-up already smothering her over-tired face. She glared at him from the door-way.

"Hatsuharu-kun*, if you don't go to school today you will have to be punished." His mother said, her eyes flitting around her now un-cursed son's messy room. Dirty clothes lay on top of his drawers mixed with clean, and his playstation controller lay out. There was junk everywhere, and it was obvious that he had not made the effort anytime recently to clean.

'Haru groaned again. He didn't particularly enjoy his mother's daily tyrade. She'd been doing it since he was eleven, when he had inexplicably lost most of the stammer that had plagued him as a child. Though, he did still have trouble with words over three syllables. "Okaa*-chan*! Why do you have to bother me this early in the morning."

His mother's nose wrinkled, and she made the grim announcement; "Momiji's early," and at that note, a not-so-small ball of energy pushed his way past Mrs. Souma and bounded toward Hatsuharu's thin frame. 'Haru gasped at the sudden push on his stomach and fell back down onto the bed. He didn't much like surprises, and now that Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, Arisa and Saki wouldn't be at school anymore, there was going to be a whole new range of jokes that Momiji could pull, specially for the purpose of annoying his cousin.

'Haru tried to say something, but simply came out with a slight sputter, and he struggled for a short while before: "P-p-pl-p-p-p-pl-_ease_ don't do that." 'Haru blushed deeply and looked to his lap. Momiji looked up at him, slightly sorry for his causing 'Haru to stutter again. He knew that Hatsuharu was deeply embarrassed by the speech impediment that had near ruined his childhood.

Momiji and Hatsuharu walked slowly past the gardens in their family estate, 'Haru having gotten ready, and Momiji wearing the boy's uniform, which had looked so appalling on him just a year earlier. Today was the entrance ceremony for the new first years, and Kisa was going to be attending their school that Spring. The two were going to walk her there, as she was still quite shy, and would probably get lost in the crowd.

"'Haru-kun... gomen* ne*..." Momiji said, more quietly than he had in a long time.

"It's okay." 'Haru said simply, his head still hanging after the embarrassing incident earlier that morning. He had been saying nothing too complicated since he has stuttered the word 'please'.

They arrived at the gate in front of Kisa's house. She was eagerly awaiting them in full uniform, and smiled excitedly. However, when she saw 'Haru's face, her smile faded some. Unlike the other Zodiac members, 'Haru hadn't been particularly helped by Tohru Honda, and if anybody had realised it, it was Kisa. She herself had been helped out of a tough predicament two years ago by Miss Honda, though it did seem to 'Haru that this was an unfair statement, as he was the person who had found Kisa when she ran away, and Yuki was the person who had convinced her that she was beautiful.

Recognising Kisa's lack of smile as his own fault, 'Haru looked up at her and forced a smile. Not realising that it was false, Kisa smiled even brighter than before, and the two became three on their way to the entrance ceremony.

Translator's notes: 1) _kun_ - used at the end of people's names; Usually a boy's, however, it could also be applied to younger girls, such as Shigure's referring to Tohru as _Tohru-kun._ 2) _Okaa-chan_ - Translated roughly as 'Mum' or 'Mummy' 3) _chan _- again, used at the end of people's names; Used to express affection, usually, and much more appropriate to use with girls, though 'Daddy' would often be translated as 'Otou-chan'. 4) _Gomen_ - Sorry. Adding _ne_ on the end makes it less formal, and is used quite often. 5) _ne _- Used at the end of a sentence, or as an expletive to make something seem less formal, or more innocent. It can also mean something equivelent to 'hey'


	2. Chapter Two: He Ran

**Hi, guys. I know – It's been a loooooooooooooong time since I last updated this. I kinda… sorta… lost all of my account details and stuff, but I am now back with a vengeance. I will be continuing this story from now on, and probably updating… maybe weekly (aside from about a month from the 7****th**** of December to early January)… I had actually near finished this, but it ended up going in a very… **_**dark **_**direction, so I stopped… But, yeah. So… Here we go!**

**PS – I'd like to thank my **_**sole **_**reviewer, who commented that I needed to explain things more. I am sorry that you didn't understand it, if that was the case – This **_**is **_**meant to be ongoing, and I will probably explain the story in greater depths later on.**

'Haru's face was set in a grim stare. He was in homeroom. The first homeroom of the year, to be precise. And he didn't like it; Not one bit. For the first year, he wasn't in the same class as Momiji. For the first year since entering High School, he would not have Yuki or Kyo for comfort. And for the first year, he was supposed to be the responsible one.

Hearing his name, 'Haru was dragged out of his thoughts; He looked around for a moment, confused. That's when the laughing started. Now, 'Haru had been quite patient with his classmates since beginning High School. He knew that he couldn't lose it; Or face being ostracised from the community for life, but… In that moment, he felt that he could burst. He growled, softly, so that nobody could hear him. But the glare that was seen by his classmates was one worthy of his Black self. It was dangerous.

And it was all too real.

"Souma-kun, if you wouldn't mind… We were in the middle of self-introductions…?"

'Haru turned to face the teacher; An elderly man, probably in his fifties or sixties. 'Haru made a guess that he was probably only doing this because he thought it was an easy way to make extra cash.

With a heaving sigh, 'Haru stood up. He looked at his feet for a minute, obviously seeming stupid to his classmates, because once again, they were laughing.

"Stop!" 'Haru roared, before he could think. He had been trying to figure out a way to introduce himself _without _reverting back to the stutter, but they had pushed him. Too far.

"Please, calm yourself, Souma-kun," The teacher eyed him wearily, "You're scaring your classmates."

Sure enough, when 'Haru turned around, the girl behind him had silent tears streaking down her face. She choked back a sob when she realised that 'Haru was looking directly at her.

'Haru was mortified. He felt the bile rising in his throat, and he ran. He left his bag; Left his shoes. He just _ran_.

His feet hurt, his heart pounded, and his breathing was heavy and laboured, but as he turned through the gate into Souma House, he felt comfort in knowing that he was _home_.


	3. Chapter Three: He Cried

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand another update. I think that at some point, I will start up another FanFiction. I mean, barely anybody has read this, anyway; So I may as well start with something new. Maybe Young Justice… or a Bat-Family story… Anyway, people… Enjoy! And I would ****_ever so _****appreciate it if you'd go and check out my RedBubble account… (and/or buy something)**

** www. redbubble people /ianperiwinkle (Remember to remove the spaces)**

'Haru sat in the corner of his cousin, Hatori's, bedroom. He huddles close to the clothing, breathing in the smell of his close friend. He didn't think that he could bear 'Sensei' to tease him – 'Haru felt vulnerable. After that morning, he felt _violated_. He needed comfort – And no matter how long it took, 'Haru was determined to wait for Hatori to return.

He didn't get the chance.

"Hatsuharu-bocchama*! What on _Earth _are you doing in that closet!? And wearing your _school shoes_, too?"

'Haru groaned, groggily waking up from an unexpected nap. One of the cleaning ladies – One of the nicer ones, thankfully, stood above him with a shocked expression. "Shouldn't you be at school? Skipping will only lead to bad things, Young Master."

"It was too much, Fuuka-obaa*-san…" 'Haru sighed. "I felt like I would snap – No, I _did _snap." He placed his head in his hands. The tears that found their way to his eyes had no permission, but began to drop into his lap.

Fuuka knelt down beside him, and began rubbing circles on one knee. She knew that he didn't want to be held; Not by her. Not by any woman at all – 'Haru had always taken comfort in male presence. She called for Hatori immediately.

By the time Hatori had arrived home, 'Haru had once again fallen asleep. The doctor walked over to his cousin, and placed a cool hand on the boy's cheek. 'Haru's eyelids fluttered, and sleepy eyes opened.

Finally realising who he was faced with, 'Haru latched his arms around Hatori's throat. Hatori didn't fight the physical contact. After beginning his relationship with Mitsuru (Shigure's Publisher), he had become much more intimate, and comfortable with closeness. Picking Hatsuharu up, and making a note of the fact that the boy weighed _much _less than she should have, Hatori proceeded to comfort 'Haru; Rubbing his hand in circles on the small of his back.

"'Tori… I-I did-d-didn't-t-t… I-I-I…"

"Calm down – Wait another moment before talking," Hatori whispered to the boy. Then, playfully, he added: "I can't understand what you're saying through that stutter of yours!"

This was the wrong thing to say. 'Haru seized up; His arms stiffened, and fresh tears found their was to his eyes. Hatori could feel the wetness seeping into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, 'Haru. I'm sorry," He continued to rub the boy's back, attempting and failing to calm the now hysterical teenager. "We can stay like this for as long as you'd like; Will you tell me what's wrong?"

'Haru looked up at his cousin with pleading, tear-filled eyes, and he nodded meekly. Hatori sighed in relief – It was going to be a long night.


End file.
